Everyone knows
by Iced Mahina
Summary: OotP spoilers. This is a HarryTonks story, and it's about what happens when people find out about their relationship. Please RR. Beware, the format sucks.
1. Letters

Everyone Knows  
  
*~*~*~by Iced Mahina~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...blah blah blah. I don't own any of it. The plot is mine, but that's about it.  
  
A/N: This has OotP spoilers, so if you haven't read it, don't read this. This is my first real fic, so tell me what you think in a review. Tonks' age in this fic is going to be 25, so deal with it.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~* ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron Weasley stormed into the Gryffindor Common room, very upset. The Order had just held a meeting that Harry, Hermione, and himself had been allowed to go to, and then return to Hogwarts. It has been boring, compared to what he had expected. Snape talked (although he would call it complaining), people voted, and then Dumbledore talked. No thrills. His mum cooked dinner, and everyone ate, the end...or so he had hoped. After dinner, Harry disappeared, and he went off to search for him, hoping to head back to school. Ron looked all over the place, and found him behind a tree in the yard...but not alone. He had his arms around, and was kissing Tonks. Harry seemed like he was about to explain, but Ron ran to the portkey that would take him back to school, which brought him to where he is now.  
  
How could he?!?!? She's older than him, he's 16 and she's 25. The worst part is that Harry had never bothered to tell him. 'He is supposed to be my best friend', Ron thought to himself, very pissed off. Ron face turned bright red, and decided to get revenge on his best friend that didn't trust him.  
  
Ron grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote the one person who could make a difference, Molly Weasley.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
You will never believe what I just found out...it was after the meeting and I was looking for Harry, and I found him...KISSING TONKS!!! How could he??? I can't believe it, and he didn't even bother to tell  
  
me--his BEST FRIEND. I know you can help me out by talking to him...so please do, and don't be afraid to yell. This is so unfair.  
  
-Ron  
  
Ron grabbed Pig, and told him to rush the letter to his mum, after giving Pig a treat. Ron sighed thinking of what to do next, he looked out the window and saw a wolf-like figure running into the forest, and suddenly it hit him, 'I'll write Remus, too. I can also write Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and Hermione' he thought to himslef, but then the other side of his brain chimed in, 'Why do you want to do this? You will get Harry in trouble, would it be more mature to talk to him yourself?'. At that Ron started to rethink his idea, but the first side of Ron's brain talked him out of it, 'Come on, he deseves it. You know it's true...and you already sent one to your mum, what more harm will it do?'  
  
Ron dismissed his good loyal side, and wrote the same letter as the one that he wrote his mum to Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione. He walked with them down to a school owl, and sent them off, sulking. After that, Ron felt an odd twitch in his stomach, and headed up to the 6th year Boys' dorm to get some sleep.  
  
In the morning, Ron ignored Harry the best he could, by waking up at the sunrise and getting ready very fast, then going down to breakfast and sitting in the middle of people, so he couldn't sit by Harry. He then saw Pig flying down towards...Harry. Pig happened to be carrying a red envelope, a Howler. Harry gulped nervously as it landed by him, he tried to run out of the room with it, but it exploded before he got half way out. The loud, booming, and very upset voice of Molly Weasley filled the Great Hall:  
  
"HARRY, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU. WHEN RON TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH A GIRL 9 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT, UNTIL TONKS HERSELF CONFESSED. YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY EXPECT ME TO APPROVE OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU BELONG WITH A NICE YOUNG LADY YOUR OWN AGE. I KNOW I AM NOT YOUR MUM, BUT I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FAMILY, SO YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT I ONLY WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, SO PLEASE END THE RELATIONSHIP NOW. I'M SORRY, I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT---"Molly's voice broke off in tears, and everyone in the Hall turned to stare at Harry. 'Crap' Harry thought, as he realized that everyone knew about his...unconventional relationship. His face turned white as he saw a school owl zooming towards him, carrying 2 letters. He grabbed the letters and ran upstairs to his dorm to read them privately.  
  
The first one had handwritting on the envelope that he recognized as Remus', he tore it open and read it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron informed me of you relationship with Tonks, and honestly I don't know what to say.  
  
I'm happy for you, really, but that doesn't cover my surprise at hearing of you in  
  
a relationship with a woman 9 years older than you. Please be careful, ok? I don't  
  
exactly like the idea, but I want you to know that I support your relationship.  
  
If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you.  
  
-Remus  
  
PS: Please consider being more respectful of your friends  
  
Harry sighed, and picked up the other one, which he noticed was from Dumbledore, he opened it up and read through it nevously:  
  
Harry,  
  
I must say I should have forseen this, I do admit that you and Miss Tonks  
  
happen to be perfect for each other. Even though I have never encouraged  
  
cross generation relationships, I do approve. She makes you happy, I can  
  
see that. While I don't see why you hid it from Mr. Weasley, I do encourage you  
  
to..what's the muggle term...keep it on the down-low?? Either way, I would appreciate  
  
it if you keep your personal life to yourself.  
  
Sincerly, Professor Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Howarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry  
  
Harry read the letter and jumped back onto his bed, stressfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~Gryffindor Common Room~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron sat in a red arm chair, working on a particularly bad potions essay, when Hermione's new owl Teacup, who was the size of a teacup, zoomed in with a letter for Ron. He opened it with intrest, and read it slowly:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Yes, I know about Harry and Tonks' relationship, I personally call it Honks.  
  
He told me about it from the start. We together decided not to tell you,  
  
because we knew you would over-react. You just proved our point.  
  
You should be happy for him, and understand why we were  
  
hesitant to tell you sooner. I'm really sorry, so please don't  
  
be mad at me, or Harry for that matter.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Ron mouth dropped open with shock after he read Hemione's letter. She knew?!?!? How could she let Harry keep it secret from him?!?!? He moped down to the Quidditch Pitch to take his mind off it, after thinking, 'You know, maybe I should tell her that I don't understand why they were hesitant, and have her explain it to me, so I can be understaning and supportive', sarcasticly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tonks' apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonks flicked her wand to clean up the mess she made when she tripped over the table leg, knocking a vase to the floor. After seeing that her kitchen/dinning room was in order, she sat down to see an elvelope lying on her counter. She picked it up, and saw that it was from McGonagall, and read it curiously:  
  
Tonks,  
  
I got a very interesting letter from Ronald Weasley, saying that you were in a  
  
relationship with Harry Potter. I don't know if there is any truth to it, but if there  
  
is you must understand why this disturbs me. Even thoguh I am hard on him,  
  
I really think about his well-being before the other students, I would even go  
  
as far as to call it favoritism. I don't want you to hurt him, he has so little  
  
in life that he can count on, he really does have a hard life, and I think that  
  
if you are in a relationship with him...I should be worried that you will be  
  
another thing to disappear from his life (despite the reason). I really don't like this,  
  
and you know it, but I want him to be happy, so if you make him happy...go for it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Howarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry  
  
Tonks re-read the letter shocked, how had she known? 'Harry must have let something slip...I told him to be careful', Tonks thought biting her lip nervously. Then she saw the word Ronald Weasley, and knew he had found out...which was obviously not good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]]  
  
Well, that's it. I just thought it would be a cool idea, so tell me what you think in a review. 


	2. Tonks at Hogwarts

Everyone Knows  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~by Iced Mahina~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...blah blah blah. I don't own any of it. The plot is mine, but that's about it.  
  
A/N: This is my second chapter (oh, and lets say this chapter is PG-13), but I'm not sure if there will be many more...it just depends. At the moment I think I'm doing 3. THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewers:  
  
Inuyasha-lover601----I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you feel better. JE aka Yessina----Here's more. If you like Harry/Tonks, you can go over to fictionalley and join HMS Honks...all about Harry/Tonks supporters, but it's only if you want to. Oh, and we will be seeing Molly soon. Now on with the story: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonks walked up to the big Hogwarts gates, and walked through, entering the beautiful lands of Hogwarts. She walked up to the massive castle remembering all the memories she had at this place; with her friends, during lessons, and the bad stuff too--like dentention and war. Tonks tried to push the bad thoughts out of her mind as she walked into the Great Hall with it's enchanted ceiling. Tonks stepped up to a young Gryffindor girl, probably a first year, and asked if she could give her directions to the Gryffindor Common Room. The girl looked suspicious, but told her where the potrait of the Fat Lady was. Tonks herself, was a Ravenclaw...and a smart one at that. She had some difficulties, but soon found a portrait of an obese lady in a frame. Harry had owled her the password, so she told the Fat Lady the password she remembered, "Oh, I just can't wait to be King" Tonks said confusedly, as she had never seen a Disney movie. The Fat Lady then did something unexpected. She said, "You are not a Gryffindor, not a student, and not a teacher. Therefore, I cannot let you in", with a dull look on her face. Tonks growled dangerously, and trotted off to Dumbledore's office. She took the long walk, mumbling to herself. She got to the Gargoyle statue, and gave the password, "Skittles". When she walked in, the old man was sitting behind his desk looking very amused. "What, may I ask, is so damn funny?" Tonks spat out. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow, and motioned for her to sit in a fluffy red armchair across from him. "You tried to get into the Gryffindor Common Room, so you could speak to Ron Weasley...is that correct?" Tonks nodded. "Well," Dumbledore continued, "I don't think that will be a problem, as I have set up a conference between myself, you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Remus, and Molly Weasley, so we can discuss this all together." Tonks stopped breathing when she heard the last name Dumbledore listed, Molly Weasley. Molly was going to mutilate their relationship if she hadn't already turned Harry against her. As if on cue, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Remus, and Molly Weasley showed up. Tonks' face had turned white at this point, and Hermione pulled Harry away from Tonks, as though it was a warning not to mess anything up. Everyone sat down and they started to debate. "I think it is a great idea" Hermione was heard saying, and Tonks loved the girl more than ever. "Well..." Minerva started, but was cut off by Remus saying, "If she truly makes Harry happy, then I support it." "I guess, it's ok with me" Minerva finished weakly. "I'll support it, but Harry better be more open with me." Ron said with a sad grin. "Sorry Ron, but I knew how you would react....I just wanted to wait until I knew what to do. I just wish you would have talked to me about it instead of starting this whole stupid mess." Harry said over the rest of the noise. "SILENCE" Molly Weasley said, as everybody prepared themselfs for a BIG arguement. "HAS EVERYONE ELSE GONE INSANE??? IT WILL NEVER WORK OUT, AND HONESTLY, I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW BETTER, TONKS. THIS IS WRONG ALL WRONG, AND HARRY I WISH YOU WOULD RESPECT MY OPINION, SINCE I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU. I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH HER HARRY." She yelled without taking a breath. Harry looked pissed off, everyone else looked shocked, but then Tonks got her say, "What the hell is everyone's problem? Why don't I get a say in this? I love him...and he feels the same way, so why not? Molly, I know this is hard for you, but understand, YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER. You have your own kids' lives to pry into, don't ruin his life because you disagree with us. You will have to realize that it isn't always going to be your way...so deal with it." Tonks sighed, and finshed with, "Come on Harry, we are leaving." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] Well, there'a chapter 2. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of it. There will be one more chapter...an ending, then I will be starting some new fics. Bye. 


	3. The end

Everyone Knows  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~by Iced Mahina~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...blah blah blah. I don't own any of it. The plot is mine, but that's about it.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter...so it will be more of an epilogue, and will have less humor...but I will try to make it as funny as possible. Now for my reviewers: JE aka Yessina----yeah, I think Ron changed his mind quickly, but the thing is, Ron wasn't mad about Harry/Tonks...he was mad that he wasn't imformed of it, so he's better now that's it's all in the open. Plus, I wanted this to be different than other fics. Lunarian----Like I said in the summary, the format sucks becuase I have to transfer it from computer to computer. Also, this is my first fic, so I knew it wouldn't be the greatest. Who ever said Harry quickly forgave Ron, and who said he was going to hold his temper??? Read on. Alex20---- I'm glad you find it funny, and Honks (harry/tonks) is one of my favorite ships. light()---I'm glad you like it. Achilles4---Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
linky2---thanx  
  
TimGold---Thank you. You want to join HMS Honks? Yay! If you go to FAP--- fictionalley park on fictionalley, and scroll down you will find a box that has links called "Canon", "Fanon", "Characters", Writing Corner", etc. Well, click on fanon, then on SCUSA, then you scroll down and find HMS Honks, then join in on our conversation (we might be a few pages back). Now on with the story:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~~* ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
~*)~*)~*) Harry's POV(*~(*~(*~ At first I was shocked as Tonks dragged me out of Hogwarts, ranting all the way. Although, eventually I was ranting to, "I can't believe Ron started this whole damn thing. He's my friend, and I will forgive him someday, but how could he??? And you are right, Mrs.Weasley had no right to boss me around, and yell at you like that." I said glaring at the ground. We walked through Hogsmead, ranting some more, until we reached the train station that would take us to London, where Tonks' apartment is. On the train we sat together silently debating what to do, and then Tonks' finally came up with an idea, "We are taking a trip." She said smiling brightly. I had no clue what she was plannig, but followed her off the train. She lead me out of the station, and into central London, nowhere near where her apartment is. I was scared to ask, but did anyway, "Dear, where are we going?" I asked backing up so she didn't hit me. She just smiled and mumbled something that sounded like 'married...and tonight'. My eyes widened, and I said, "Um, hold on....I will be riiight ba-back." I ran into the nearest building, borrowed a piece of paper, and wrote a note to Dumbledore: Professor Dumbledore, Um...you see, I have a bit of a problem. Tonks says we are getting married, TONIGHT. I need you to come. I have no clue what I am going to do. I want to marry her, I just things are going a bit fast. Help me. get the others that we met with tonight. -Harry He took the letter to an abandoned alley, and call for Hedwig, then sent the letter off and went to find Tonks.   
~*)~*)~*) Normal POV(*~(*~(*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~Later that night~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry stalled Tonks and tricked her into going to the place Dumbledore asked him to meet at. They waited for a few minutes, and Dumbledore, all the Weasleys, Hermione, McGonagall, Remus, and some other order members all showed up. Tonks looked shocked, and asked Harry in a whisper, "What are they doing here?" Dumbledore looked at her oddly, and Mrs.Weasley made an odd choking noise, as though something was really bugging her. Then Dumbledore said, "We are here for you wedding" with that twinkle in his eyes. "WHAT?!?!?!" Tonks yelled, not believing what she heard. Harry looked at her and whispered, "Yeah, you said we were getting married, when I asked where we were going." Tonks started laughing, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Then she said, "I didn't say married, I said Maui...I bout us tickets. We are going on vacation." Everyone else started laughing, even Molly Weasley. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] THE END Funny? Boring? Whatever, I liked it...and I hope you all liked it too. 


End file.
